


The Rules

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dystopian AU in which The Rules forbid Steve and Danny from ever touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Steve/Danny Last Drabble Writer Standing, Round 2, week one. Originally posted [here](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/11733.html#cutid1).

The Rules are the Rules and The Man with the Measure will know if you break them. Danny is a Level Three and Steve is a Level Five, and a Level Five may consort with a Level Four, but not a Three, never a Three. They aren’t permitted to come within six inches of each other or The Man with the Measure will know. No one knows how, but everyone knows that he’ll find you out and then he’ll take your measure and you’ll be found wanting. Then you’ll never been seen again.

Steve says he doesn’t care. Says he’s sick of standing six inches away from Danny and just wanting, deep down in his gut wanting, to reach across those six impossible inches and touch him. Danny says The Rules are The Rules and he can’t break them. He has a daughter and he’s not going to leave her fatherless just because of something carnal.

Steve’s got ideas like The Man with the Measure has Rules. He waits for Danny to leave his place of work at the prescribed hour, when the streets are thick with bodies, all carefully avoiding each other, each in their own little bubble of personal space. He watches Danny walking calmly behind another Three and in front of a Two. If either of those people were to bump into Danny they would be Cautioned, but not found wanting. He seethes with the unfairness of it all and leaps forward, knocking into bodies, his heart thundering away, and he reaches out and cups Danny’s face in his hands for one perfect moment, feeling the rasp of stubble against his palms, he slides his hands down to feel Danny’s throat, his pulse echoing Steve’s own, before he is ripped away and never seen again.


End file.
